lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
E.T.
E. T. '(short for "Extra-Terrestrial") is one of the Fun Pack characters in LEGO Dimensions. He appears in the 71258 Fun Pack for the E.T. The Extra Terrestrial franchise. Background As the mothership of a unnamed alien species came to Earth, a single alien accidentally fell out of it. The mothership returned to space, so the alien was stuck on the blue planet at this time. A human kid named Elliott found it, and the alien was making a connection to him. Elliott nicknamed the alien "E.T.", and was taking it home to hide it from the government. With the help of Elliot and his siblings, E.T. built a "telephone" to call home, so his mothership can take him with them. Sadly, the government found E.T. and took him to a laboratory, to make tests with him. Losing connection to Elliott made him weak, so both Elliot and E.T. are in danger. Elliott was calling his friends to rescue E.T., they made it, but Elliott and E.T. are too weak, and both of them might die. A group of surgeons was trying to save E.T., but he was clinically dead by the time. Elliott heard that E.T. is dead, and wanted to say goodbye. But his touch then revived E.T. and E.T. was telling Elliott, that his species will return to Earth, so E.T. can go home. Elliott and E.T. were travelling by bicycle, to make it to the woods, where they've met the first time, while being chased by the government. E.T.'s mothership arrived, but before returning to his home planet, E.T. told Elliott that he will be always stay with him, touching his heart, making the connection between them even stronger. In the end, E. T. finally returned to his home planet. World 'E.T. The Extra Terrestrial: California, USA Abilities * Mini Access * Fix-It * Illumination * Stealth (Changes into Misses E.T.) * Magic * Underwater Swimming * Growth * Mind Control * Heart Regeneration Quotes "Got... to... go... fast." --E.T. when riding the Sonic Speedster *Unlike the text, E.T. says multiple No"s during this quote Trivia *In the unproduced sequel ET II: Nocturnal Fears, which never got past the treatment stage, E.T.'s real name was revealed to be Zrek. *E.T. was the second star of the Meet That Hero series of trailers, the first being B.A. Baracus. The host of E.T.'s trailer was Supergirl (another alien). *Nothing much is known about E.T.'s home planet in the film itself, although tie-in media expands upon it, calling his homeworld "The Green Planet/Brodo Asogi", which is only represented by his spaceship in the game. **The planet is only given the name "Brodo Asogi" in Star Wars media, which is not confirmed as canon to the E.T. universe. *The Star Wars related encyclopedia, Wookieepedia, specifies E.T.'s species as an "Asogian". **Despite this, Star Wars and E.T. are never specified to be canon with each other, and this reference was made due to a deal made between Steven Spielberg and George Lucas after a child appeared in a Yoda costume in the E.T. movie. *In the film, he was portrayed by Pat Welsh. However, in LEGO Dimensions, it is currently unknown who voice E.T. *E.T.'s toy tag is based on the iconic E.T. The Extra Terrestrial bike scene. **It is also currently the only toy tag to have its main focus on the back rather than the front. *This is the first time in over 34 years that E.T. is playable in a console video game. **E.T. references this when seeing Gamer Kid by asking if his game was good, despite its infamous history of being one of the worst video games ever developed. Gallery Category:Characters Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Category:E.T. The Extra Terrestrial Characters Category:Aliens Category:Good Guys Category:Year 2 Category:Year 2 Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Index Category:Film Characters Category:Mini Access Ability Category:2016 Category:Wave 7 Category:Fix-It Ability Category:Illumination Ability Category:Underwater Swimming Ability Category:Stealth Ability Category:Exclusive Characters Category:Fun Pack Characters Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Keys Category:Growth Abillity Category:Mind Control Ability Category:Heart Regeneration Ability Category:Magic Ability